Talk:Clare Edwards/@comment-3267475-20110423212821/@comment-408472-20110424221021
@Truefriend101 I love how you ignore all the shit she's gone through during her relationship with Eli, and how Eli has just been some 'perfect boyfriend'. She really tried to keep things going with Eli, or have you forgotten? She tried to make a truce between him and Fitz because she didn't want anyone hurt- and he responded by poisoning his drink with something to make him sick. Some way to thank your girlfriend for looking out for you. And if God said to her "Sooo I'm going to be the crap out of one of these guys. Your choice, who do I not beat up?" She would have sparred Eli. Before learning he had a hoarding issue, she cleaned out some of his things in his locker NOT to be 'oh he's a hoarder lolol gonna throw away his crap to make him angry" but because she really though he was nervous about not having good organization and cleaningness. Oh and before you're like "Well he went into his room without permission!" I can't remember if it was a watch or something, but remember that Eli was being pretty mean not giving it back to her, when it was sentimental to her. Was it the best idea to just go in? No. But she's not some perfect chick out of nowhere. She doesn't consider herself Saint Clare- everyone else does. And then he stopped giving her space. Remember when he went to her mom just to try to get her to go to Gothsomething? That isn't something you just decide on your own- had he talked to her first and then talked to Clare's mom it would have been another story, but it wasn't. Brought a gun just to shoot a picture of Julia- if you were in Clare's position, wouldn't you have been pretty creeped out by that? And to both of you (you too Biosaber) It's not like he got into some huge fight just to save her life from some mugger with a knife in some ally to save her life. Remember Clare did want to go see him, but Alii kinda reassured her not to. Now Alli wasn't being some huge bitch everyone- she was just concerned for her friend, and again- Clare isn't some perfect human. Lots of people wouldn't have gone either. Then, he went and nearly did that shit with Morty. I don't get how everyone finds this so romantic, maybe someone else can explain this with me? Taking your car, flooring the gas, then crashing it while you're still inside it isn't romantic at all. And just to see if your girlfriend cares enough about you to go visit you in the hospital? It's NOT romantic. It's horrible, and downright CREEPY. Anyone with a right mind would back away at that point. All she wanted was some personal space. Something Eli refused to give her. She isn't a miracle worker that can solve all of Eli's problems that have come after Julia's death. If she did, it would ruin Degrassi's realism, making her some kind of emotional superhero. She's just a 15 year old girl, and she had every right to be scared and back out. I'm not saying Eli isn't some horrible person. Tbh, he's one of my favorite characters, and i like EClare. But he has some serious issues he needs to deal with before dating ANYONE. I understand he just really didn't want to lose her- but suffocating her and then blaming all the problems on Julia is not a way to solve them. Clare isn't a miracle working psychiatrist that can just 'fix' Eli. Clare isn't perfect. Neither is Eli, and in the long run Eli was a lot worse than Clare was. So tell me you two- if your boyfriends was doing ALL of that, would you have just deluded yourself into thinking they're perfect people to stay with forever, even if they're destructive and suffocating you? Everyone needs to stop expecting so goddamn much out of Clare. For the last time, she's not a perfect miracle worker. THINK and consider Clare's reasons also, everyone. /endrant